


Pepperony

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Dirty Dishes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Pepperony - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: It is Tony and Pepper's turn to do the dishes- or so says Steve's chore wheel. Here is how that goes.





	Pepperony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO!! SO I am finally getting back into a groove where I am having more ideas with my writing. I have kinda decided to start a series of one-shots surrounding my favorite ships that is based upon this lovely prompt that I have found that goes: If you cannot imagine your OTP washing dishes and singing along to uptown girl is it really an OTP? While I am going to be manipulating this idea I really really wanted to write what I have imagined for my favorite ships. And when I am doing my Marvel ships I am going to sorta be setting up ‘my canon’ because within these next few weeks I will be putting out the start of a series for an Avengers/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover. But please without further ado here is Pepperony!!

With the communal dinner complete and all the dishes in the kitchen, the Avengers all separated to enjoy the rest of their evening. Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Thor wandered into the living room talking aimlessly about possibly watching a movie all together once dishes were done. Bruce and Jane had made their leave down to the lab stating that a couple of their experiments needed to be checked on before they went to bed for the evening. Darcy said something about calling a friend and went off to her apartment. Bucky had gone off to his apartment stating he was tired. Wanda, Pietro, and Daisy were talking about continuing their training session from earlier in the day. Kate went back to her apartment saying she needed to feed Lucky. And Tony and Pepper resigned to do the dishes, as it was their turn- or so said the chore wheel that Steve had place on the kitchen wall a week ago. 

Pepper did not mind doing dishes. Tony was the one who whined and complained until Pepper finally convinced him by saying she would do the washing and all he had to do was dry them and put them away.

Pepper smiled when she had a thought “JARVIS? Can you play my playlist? Some music might help this go along a bit faster.” 

“Of course, miss.” Came JARVIS’ response followed by the first notes of an old Queen song.

“Queen. Nice.” Tony said as he took the first plate from her. She looked at him and smiled as she began soaping up the next plate.

It became an easy balance. Pepper would wash and rinse and Tony would dry and put away. They both were bobbing their heads to the songs that were playing. Pepper only had 2 more items to wash when the songs Uptown Girl came on. She grinned.

“This one hasn’t popped up in a while.” She stated as she began humming along to the song. Tony began tapping his foot and bobbing his head along to the beat.

Pepper handed him the last dish and began wiping down the sink and drying off her hands. When Tony was done putting the dish away, he surprised her by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him and twirling her on the spot. He then put his other hand on her waist and began dancing with her in an upbeat fashion while grinning at her. 

When JARVIS turned the music up slightly Tony began singing along to the song slightly out of key. Pepper threw her head back and laughed loudly as she danced with him. She then joined him in singing along to the song, her voice much more in key.

Towards the end of the song Tony twirled her yet again put then pulled her even closer to him in a hug. As they sang the last notes Tony planted a kiss to her temple and held her.

“By the way, we had an audience for that.” Pepper whispered into his ear as a new song started up “I hope you know that.”

They both looked towards the kitchen door and were unsurprised to Clint and Thor peeking around the door. When they realized they were caught they both entered. 

“Wonderful performance, my friends! You looked as though you had spectacular fun!” Thor boomed

“Why exactly did you come and spy on us anyways?” Tony asked pointedly.

“Well…. We all heard Pepper laughing, then the music got louder… Thor and I were curious.” Clint explained with a mild shrug. “And I wasn’t spying. If I was spying you wouldn’t have known I was here.”

Pepper laughed. “JARVIS? Can you shut the music off and ask Steve and Natasha to come in here?”

The music abruptly stopped. “Yes, miss”

It only took a moment for a sheepish looking Steve and a slightly peeved looking Natasha to show up.

“Sorry guys, I tried to tell them to leave you alo-“Natasha started as she shot a glare at Clint that said he was getting it when they were alone.

“Natasha, its fine.” Pepper interrupted 

“It is?” Clint and Tony said at the same time.

Pepper smacked Tony before saying “Yes, it is totally ok. They didn’t interrupt anything. They just caught us dancing is all. But anyways we are done with dishes, so if you guys haven’t picked a movie yet would you like too? Maybe one on Steve’s list?”

Steve lit up “I still need to see Star Wars!” he exclaimed

“Star Wars it is then. JARVIS can you start that for us?” Tony spoke as he snaked an arm around Pepper.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is going to be a lot of one-shots somewhat like this coming from me. I already have the idea down for at least 3 more ships. 2 DC 1 more Marvel. And remember Marvel ones are kinda helping to set ‘my canon’ for the chapter fic that will be coming!


End file.
